Ten Things I hate about you YJ style
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Wally snags a few pages from Arty's journal and stumbles onto something interesting. Not really about the play 'Ten things I hate about you' I just thought the title fit. It's better then it sounds. Just read! Rated T for a few swears.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me last nighta when I was on the Spitfire community and I saw astory where Wally list 25 things that he hates about Artemis and ends up finding a bunch if reasons why he loves her. And I decided to write a story where Artemis is the one with the pen in her hand. And then Wally gets a hold of it! AHHHH!**

* * *

><p>I peered over Artemis's shoulder. She still didn't know I was there. I had been waiting a few muinets (Well okay, probably only about 15 seconds, but it felt like a long time to me!) for her to free up some space on the couch and she just plain hadn't noticed me.<p>

I saw her write something in her journal. I couldn't see most if it because her fricken HUGE mane of hair was in my a stupid little idea just hit me.

Without a second thought I ripped a few random pages from her journal and speed off before she could shoot me with her arrows.

I speed into the little bedroom I used whenever I stayed at the cave (We all spent the night quite a bit an ended up just calling rooms this summer) and quickly locked and dead bolted the door.

Yes I knew it wouldn't hold her for long. Not that crazy bitch. So I quickly flopped on her bed and started flipping through the pages.

Bummer. Most of them were blank.

I was about to just chuck it all in the trash and wait for Arty to scream her lungs out at me when I fond one with some writing on it.

Finally!

_The Things about Wally That I Hate._

_10.) His grin is (Look up word later). It always looks like the guys doing something stupid. And granted, most of the time he is. But it still annoys me. That dumb expression it gives him almost every time he smiles._

_9.) His goddamn metabolism. I guess it isn't really his metabolism that I hate. It's just that it makes him eat like a firkin PIG! Though on the other hand. There was this one time when he had eaten us out of house and home and was (of course) still eating a plate of spaghetti. I was hungry and I just sat down and ate with him. Right off his plate. Once we were done arguing over the pasta and I'd had enough of_ _the awkward silence that followed I asked him why M'gann kept cooking for him. Or something like that.(I don't know. It was a while ago!) And he said that he'd actually cooked it himself, and that he'd been cooking since he was 12. And you know what? It was a really good plate of spaghetti. So I guess it had it's advantages cause the guy probably couldn't figure out how to cook soup of that metabolism hadn't pushed him to learn. Not to many guy can cook (Or at least not food that's actually edible) But it still irritates me._

_8.) His hair flips up weird. This is a random reason but it bugs me! His hair is just a little thing about him that plain annoys me!_

_7.) He dosen't believe in magic! How dose a guy who lives, every day, the impossible, not believe in magic? And what's worse is that not matter what someone points out to him. (Examples could go on forever) He not only finds some lame excuse, he then becomes just so plain stubborn about it! He just won't except it! Get over yourself Wally!_

_6.) He's stubborn. And over stupid things to usually. Like the TV remote or a technique for physics or whatever. The more you push him the more convinced he is that he's right!_

_5.) His name is Wally. Just a stupid name, let's face it. I mean when we were in Bialiah, and I said "Your name's really Wally?" He hung his head and sighed! He knows it's a stupid name. (Though it's certainly not worse then that freshman's name at my new school. Dick Grayson. I mean seriously? What kind of parents name their kid Dick? It's just not right. And his last name is stupid too. What is he the son of the color Gray? It's. It's just stupid. It's a stupid name.) I mean he's named for a futuristic recycling robot for God's sake!_

_4.) How he still flirts with M'gann. For the love of God Wally! She dose not like you! Let it go! Thee are a bunch of other girls out there who would happily date you. It's just not Meagan so let the stupid delusion go._

_3.) He always's has to run ahead of everyone else when we're fighting crime. I know it's his thing and all but sometimes it's just not smart. Or safe. He could get seriously hurt doing stuff like that and he just had no consideration for himself or his teammates. Doesn't that fur-brain realize that we don't want him to get hurt? I certainly don't._

_2.) He's just so oblivious sometimes. It's like he lives in his own little world. I'd be scared to see what it's like in there. He must have been so sheltered as a kid. And Centrals crime probably didn't wake him up overly. That city's nothing next to Gotham._

_1.) He always finds a goddamn way to _

I slammed to paper down on my nightstand. I'd read enough. I knew what the rest would be.

That bitch understands nothing about my life at all. And most of her reasons were stupid to begin with. My hair flips up weird? Come on! She's just looking for stuff now!

KNOCK!KNOCK! "Hey Kid Delinquent! Give me back my papers!" Artemis demanded through the door

"Why! Haven't finished putting down everything about me!" I yelled at her angrily

There was a pause. Then, slowly, Arty replied "Wally, how much of that list did you read?"

"Enough!" I snarled at her. "It's pretty damn clear how you feel about me."

Even through the thick door, I could hear her sigh. Followed by the click of her heavy boots as she left down the hall. There was something else too, but I couldn't make it out. Somehow though it made me feel just the tiniest bit guilty. She seemed sad somehow.

I glanced back over at her list. Then something caught my eye.

I grabbed the paper off the nightstand. There was writing on the other side!

_Ten Things About Wally That I love_

_10.) His grin is (FIND WORD!). It's nice how he has that little flaw right in the middle of him. I think he realizes it to. And if he dose it only makes him embrace his smile more. That's another thing. I love how he embraces his flaws. Cause really, our flaws are what make us awesome. Imagine of the whole world was filled with six billion Ken Barbie dolls. BORING!_

_9.) He knows how to cook. It's rare that I guy can cook good food. And it's not just paste either, like how some guys can boil water and say "You know I'm a gourmet chef, right?" Or some other lame line. NEWZ FLASH! (Huh, punn)__Pasta, is not that hard to make! But with Wally, ever since we shared that spaghetti, I've noticed him making all kinds of different things. And once in a while he'll give me some food. I think it's his way of making up for being such a black hole sometimes. And that's sweet._

_8.) He has really cool hair. He's a ginger, fist of all, and red hair is so sexy. And it gets in that weird stlye because he's running around all the 's really unique. I son't think anyone else can get their hair quite like that. Not even the real Flash because he wears a full cowl. I also like how his hair sticks out of his coustume. It's just so him!_

_7.) He always has a way to explain everything. Sometimes it's annoying, but most of the time he can just figure out all the siency, physics...STUFF on our mission that's way above the rest of the teams head. (Well maybe that's an exaggeration. But it's at least WAY over MINE. Huh, I think I just called myself stupid.)_

_6.) He's stubborn. He won't bend for anyone and is strictly stuck on his own opinion. He's willing to go up against anyone who disagrees with him. And dosen't care how stupid he looks. I guess that's what's called having principle._

_5.) His name is Wally. He has such a cute little kids name. And it fits him so well because he IS pretty immature some(most if feels like) of the time. And his kid side is just so cute. Some how it just...FITS him. I don't know how to explain it._

_4.) (And I know this is purely coincidental) On his costume there's an arrow on his butt. Not one of mine, but if you actually look at his butt it forms am arrow where his yellow shirt meets his red pants. And there's one right in front of his 'Fun place' too._

_3.) He always plunges head first into battle. That takes guts. Hell, ANYTHING to do with this job takes guts! But throwing yourself on the front lines time and time again, so you can take that first wave of pain, it just plain leaves me speechless When I think about it._

_2.) He's so oblivious to everything. Blissfully ignorant. Now either Central's villains are pathetic (Which they are) Or he was raised be a really good family. I hate that about him though. He has an ACTUAL family. And not only are they actually there and can all be in the same room with each other for more then five seconds without everyone LITERALLY trying to kill one another, but they actually treat each other WELL, with RESPECT. I guess I'm just jealous. He gets to grow up playing catch with his uncle. And I grow up playing 'Wake up and kill the hot guy that your with' while my dad then goes off and kills a bunch more innocent people._

_1.) He always finds a way to make me love him._

I leaned back. Love? She loved me? Oh god an I treated her like a jerk!

I gotta make this up to her. I gotta. BAM!

I'd totally forgotten. Maybe Arty was right, I WAS a little oblivious sometimes.

I opened up my nightstand drawer and pulled out my own list that I'd made a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll write another chapter where Wally slippes his own list under her door and Artemis reads all of the things that he hatesloves about her. Though that one will be harder cause I'm not gay. But I'm sure I can come up with something. What do you think? **

**Please review. I'd do it if it were you! **

**P.S. I litreraly just got hit with another Spitfire idea. Where Wally get's into a fight with his Dad so he sleeps over at the cave but Artemis dosen't know and walks in on him either changing or in the shower. Or maybe I'll make it Artemis in there, just cause I'd lobe to put Wally in that situation. What do you think of that? **

**Now. REVIEW PEOPLE! I need awnsers for my Spitfire ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Alright, I'm really sorry for how this chapter came out. I tried to take my time and find things that I thought I could elaborate on, as we're things that Wally probably really DOSE love about Artemis. But I also needed to get creative because of that first story. And since I absolutly HATE waiting, I hate it even more to keep you waiting. Especialy when you were all so Flipping AWESOME to me with the first chapter. I re-read it over once it was published and I was so pissed at myself when I realized I had forgotten to put in that word where it just says (LOOK UP WORD) It was 2:30 AM OK! The word was crocked by the way. Stupid spell check never recognized it. But then You were all awesome about it. 12 reviews. About hundreds of veiws in one day. Countless subscriptions and favorites. You guys rule so much! 3 **

**Well, here it is. If I get a better idea for this chap I might take this down and re-do it.**

* * *

><p>Artemis POV:<p>

I sat on my bed. A mixture of emotions swelling inside of me in a big, suffocating bubble. So far I'd been able to suppress it, but the bubble was threatening to pop.

I heard a faint noise. Like something sliding on the floor. I looked at the source of the sound and saw a piece of folded up paper right inside my door.

I opened the door and looked around but there was no on in sight.

I sighed and walked back into my room, I plucked the paper from the floor.

Ten Things I hate About Artemis

10.) Her hair. First off, it's ridiculously long. Like down to he butt. Has she even heard of a haircut before? And having hair that long is such a liability in battle too. It's really easy to just reach up and yank her hair and she'll be stopped dead in her tracks. And also, I think she dyes it. Which is just so tacky. Why dose every girl in the world want to be blond anyway?

9.) Her name has no creativity to it. I mean it's her REAL name. How can she expect to keep an honest secret identity when she tells everyone her real name? She could have at least used the roman version of Artemis if she was going for the Greek goddess name as her heroin name.

8.) She bends the rules. I'm pretty sure she let Cheshire get away on purpose. And on her first mission too! Why? What could possibly posses her to let that crazy killer go free?

7.) She has so many secrets! I know nothing about her cause she flipping won't tell me anything! I guess I'm used tot hat by now what with Robin but at least he has an excuse that Batman is the world most paranoid ninja. What's her excuse? Exactly. She has none. What dose she thinks goanna happen if she opens up her shell just a little bit? I'm honestly offended she doesn't trust me.

6.) She doesn't trust anyone. Seriously, what do I have to do to get her to trust me? I've already saved her life a few dozen times. And if not me she could at least tell SOMEONE something. We all trust her. Why can't she return the favor?

5.) She has no modesty. Almost every second of every day (When I'm with her that is) I have to look right at that six pack she's got. She's so proud of them and shows them off none stop. Whenever we go out in our civvies (Or even in costume) Guys (The ones whose life we aren't saving) just ooh and awww at her. Get a life! Put a damn shirt on! No one else needs to see that! (AN: Note the ELSE)

4.) She has three different sets of eyes. Sometimes they look gray. Other times a bluey color. Sometimes they look nice. I can never tell what her eyes look like! It's confusing!

3.) She always has a snaky comeback to anything I say. And most of them are just Kid (Insert insult here). Can't she just except when I'm right? Or dose she have to sass-mouth her way through everyday just to make me miserable/mad? Well I guess we all know the answer to that.

2.) She always kicks everyone's ass. Not even just the villains (Though I would like to point out that she tends to get carried away with them and dose mare harm then needed) But she completely attacks me in training! And she holds nothing back but her hair. She just has no self-control what-so-ever.

1.) I can never stop thinking about her. Never stop loving her.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew Kid Loser had probably just done this so we'd be even but still...

My train of thought was interrupted by a delicious smell. My tummy rumbled.

Aw man.

Hesitantly I opened the door and followed my nose to the kitchen. Of course it had to be Wally standing in front of a big pot.

Double Aw man.

He looked up from the pot and saw me.

Triple Aw man.

Well, might as well give this a shot. "Whatchya making?" I asked

"chili." He replied simply "Want some?"

Without waiting for my response he dumped a ladle full of chili into a bowl and placed it on the counter for me. I WAS hungry, why not. I sat at the counter and quietly ate. Neither of us sad anything really. He just made another bowl for himself (Nearly twice the size if mine)

Finally "Why do they call it chili anyway? I mean if it's suppose to be spicy"

"Shhhh, next thing you know Rob will be re-naming kitchen gear. We really shouldn't give him ideas."

I laughed. Then I noticed that I was out of chilli.

I got up. "See ya round Kid." And I left.

When I got back to my room I saw something on my pillow. I plucked it up and saw it was a new list.

Ten Things About Artemis that I love

10.) Her hair. It's long, silky, and beautiful. Need I say more?

9.) Her name. I know it's a chiche that she's named for a hunting goddess, but I love it. I can honestly say that she's a goddess. And do you have any idea how many pick up lines I can use with that? A LOT! (DG: You know how people can call Robin 'Little Bird' as a pronoun? Well you can also use 'The goddess' as a pronoun for Arty.)

8.) She's willing to adapt to the situation. She does what's right. Even if it's not exactly textbook crime fighting.

7.) That air of Mystery there is around her. I like not knowing. It's half the fun. Almost anything worth doing is worth getting excitement out of it and suspense and danger is SO exciting.

6.) It's fun fighting with her.

5.) Her lovely, lovely, stomach. She is just SOOO hot.(DG: Oh gag) It's intoxicating. I can never take my eyes off her

4.) Her three sets of eyes. They make me look at them all the time. They're intoxicating. Plain and simple.

3.) Her smile. Everytime she smiles at me, I get this little feeling...I don't know. I guess it's a nice way for me to remind myself that she's still acutely a really nice girl. Despite everything she goes through.

2.) She can take care of herself. It's such a reliefs to know that I don't have to worry.

1.) I can never stop loving her.

I smiled. And I leaned back into my pillow. Lost in thought.


End file.
